Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to adaptive learning on a mobile device and in particular, adaptive learning for access control of a mobile device based on test, such as a quiz, results.
Background
As the user base for mobile devices grows, it is desirable for parents, guardians, teachers and/or other individuals/corporations/government entities to provide access control for different components of a mobile device. Access control may be referred to as screen time access control. For example, a parent may desire to limit access to the entire device and/or limit access to specific applications. Conventional access control techniques may specify a passcode and/or set a timer for access. Still, while conventional access control techniques may prevent access to a device and/or an application, the conventional access control techniques are neither captive nor educational. That is, conventional access control techniques do not provide an engaging and/or adaptive learning environment to the user. Furthermore, in conventional access control techniques, the user may bypass the access control method in a variety of ways, such as learning the passcode or hitting the home button on the mobile device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a captive access control method that is educational and adaptive to the user's performance. That is, it is desirable to provide a captive access control method that provides learning based upon scientific learning-related research, knowledge, and experience. Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to adaptive learning of tasks, such as a test, provided on a device, such as a mobile device. In the present application, a test may also be referred to as a quiz. Furthermore, aspects of the present disclosure are directed to providing adaptive learning for access control to the mobile device and/or applications on a mobile device.